Hungry Eyes
Hungry Eyes is the ninth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 15, 2008 in the United States, and on March 3, 2008 in Canada. Summary Emma becomes a Purple Dragon girl, but finds out what they're really like. Mia gives Sav lessons on how to kiss and treat a girl, but does Mia have the wrong idea? Main Plot Emma decides to join the Purple Dragons in order to show that she is not as predictable as everyone thinks, but when she learns more about Purple Dragon, she decides to take a stand. She finds out that Purple Dragon Girls cannot drink the Purple Dragon drinks due to the number of calories in one bottle. The Purple Dragon Girls are only meant to look sexy and get more people to buy the product. When Emma is told by the Purple Dragon leader, Natasha that she cannot drink it, she gets mad and writes on her dress "Purple Dragon" with an X covering the words. Natasha tells her to shut up or take the dress off. Of course, Emma does what she feels is right. She pushes Natasha, saying, "I'm not going to shut up" and takes the dress off, revealing her naked self, shocking everyone, especially Manny. After a minute, Manny covers her with the purple dragon poster, but that doesn't stop the boys' reactions. Afterwards, she asks Mr. Simpson when she is getting suspended, but he tells her that she only got two detentions for violating the dress code, and that she wasn't suspended because she did the right thing. Sub Plot Meanwhile Mia learns, after she makes a move on Sav, that he is not only a virgin, but that he also has never kissed a girl. Mia agrees that he'll help her on the court and she'll help him off the court. While teaching Sav a lesson on how to treat a girl, they share a passionate kiss and Holly J. sees it. After running into Holly J. in the washroom, Holly J. warns Mia that that may have been his first kiss, but it's not going to be his last. Confused, Mia walks out. After winning the badminton tournament, Mia kisses Sav. He walks away and she tells him that she's only doing what they practiced and that people who like each other show it by PDA. He says that he likes her, but not in that way. We later find out that he likes Anya. We also find out that Holly J. and Mia have something in common: they both need men. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen. *This episode marks the beginning of Sav and Anya's first relationship. *The Teennick version of this episode is censored in the scene where Emma takes off her dress (as it only shows Emma from the waist up, rather than full body). CTV still airs this episode unedited. |-| Gallery= 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG Mia,sav,holly_j.jpg 39.PNG 40.PNG Gag.jpg 41.PNG 42.PNG 43.PNG 44.PNG 45.PNG hungry eyes.jpg savmia.jpg bruce da moose.jpg purple dragon.jpg Emma and damien.jpg Emmanaked.jpg PurpleDragon2.jpg Emmasolo.jpg 1851847375_small_1.jpg Liberty's face. Haha..jpg 1851813007_small_1.jpg 45ev.jpg 66vvd.jpg 23424.jpg 45454.jpg Berits.jpg Blackkiss.jpg Bvcvbc.jpg Catfightbetch.jpg Ewrew.jpg Fdgfdgfd.jpg Fsfsd.jpg Gege.jpg Giggidyasas.jpg Greenass.jpg Greenfdfsd.jpg Hjgjuyt.jpg Kju,.jpg Normal hungry1.jpg Normal hungry3.jpg Normal image9uh.jpg Normal image10hun.jpg Oooh yea.jpg Poindrs.jpg Polsrfef.jpg Rrerew.jpg Tytryr.jpg Vbbvds.jpg Vbcvbcv.jpg Vbvbv.jpg Vjfg.jpg Werkit.jpg Wrapupshit.jpg Yeasss.jpg Zwew.jpg Zxcxz.jpg 589_stefan_brogren 1.jpg Tumblr inline mi125iVOPo1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi1259LSDc1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11ryII1t1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11gs6QQc1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11fvrr9J1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi111vOoQW1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi111kKfCf1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi121dvERA1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi120xBhlm1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11vmQ4OR1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11vgYjK81qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11fjUwMY1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11fbpR7L1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11cazyXj1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11sbpRFm1qz4rgp.jpg BDVGf3GCQAA2zHi.jpg Tumblr inline mi1289dH6r1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi1243ab851qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11u2J4fF1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11adtEUA1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi11a6mlVw1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mi1112GOdE1qz4rgp.jpg 7989ohj.jpg Uihjn.jpg 98ijknn.jpg 798ikj.jpg 68uj.jpg 678jnn.jpg 890jk.jpg 798ikjj.jpg 657yuj.jpg Mia-and-sav.jpg 989jknn.jpg 78689j.jpg 7698j.jpg 879ij.jpg Dundunlalakd.jpg Mrderpderp.jpg Immabouttobangtheshitoutofthisstudmuffin.jpg Babymamagetsbitches.jpg Heyijustmwtyou.jpg Lmfaosavissonotintoit.jpg Whowearsshortshorts.jpg IWEARSHORTSHORTS.jpg Waytoflirtwithoutrealizingdumbass.jpg Butyourparentswouldapprovesavshe'sdarkerthananya.jpg Whydoesittakesolongtotakefuckingscreenshots.jpg Thatswhatweallthinkofyoumia.jpg Tumblr inline mi11gh1DSC1qz4rgp.jpg 788ikj.jpg Allalllaa.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos (voice only) *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Kate Todd as Natasha *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Mia: "You teach me on the court, and I'll teach you off." *Holly J.: "Wake up and smell the scratch-n-sniff, Mamma Mia." *Emma: "What, you don't think I can wear a tiny dress and sell energy drinks?" Liberty: "Everybody knows you never would." *Holly J.: "I hate to have something in common with you, but we both need men, not boys." Derek: "Hey ladies, are your legs tired?" Danny: "You've been running through our dreams all night!" *Emma: "I am not going to SHUT UP!" *Manny: "So, you busted out the birthday suit early this year. Tell me, how does that feel?" Emma: "Massively embarrassing, but at least I had control over what people saw." Manny: Too bad you can't control what they think. Or dream. Or fantasize." |-| Featured Music= *''"Gonna Getcha"'' by See Spot Run *''"Hey Hey"'' by The Carnations *''"Showstoppers"'' by The Salteens |-| Links= *Watch Hungry Eyes on YouTube *Watch Hungry Eyes on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes